


My Love (I'm in love with you)

by drjemmafitzsimmons



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Art Student!Clarke, F/F, Florist AU, Florist!Lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:03:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3670008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drjemmafitzsimmons/pseuds/drjemmafitzsimmons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I hate flowers. I don’t even like being given flowers,”<br/>“No one hates flowers, you just hate being told what to do,”<br/>When your local florist is a really cute brunette with scruffy braids and a flower tucked behind her ear, maybe spending the next few weeks drawing nothing but flowers won't be the worst thing in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Love (I'm in love with you)

[Read on tumblr](agent--peggycarter.tumblr.com/post/115349931420/my-love-im-in-love-with-you-part-1)

 

 

“I hate flowers. I don’t even like being _given_ flowers,” Clarke groaned, slouching in the passenger seat of Bellamy’s car. Her fingers drummed restlessly on the sketchbook she had rested on her knee. Bellamy glanced away from the road across to her.

“No one hates flowers, you just hate being told what to do,” he reasoned. Clarke didn’t say anything, but she’d avoided having to draw flowers thus far, at least, in detail. But that couldn’t last forever. Her art professor assigned them as her subject for the next few weeks and she had no choice but to listen.

“Okay, maybe I don’t hate flowers, but they’re overdone in art. What’s original about drawing a vase full of plants? Every kid in an elementary school art class has to do that at some point-,” she was cut off by Bellamy’s snort of laughter.

“Sorry, Princess,” he shook his head, “I just never thought I’d listen to you violently ranting against flowers.” Clarke rolled her eyes but didn’t say anything else. She could’ve just gone the directions to the flower shop from Octavia, her boyfriend was the supplier to this florist after all, but Clarke’s dear roommate had insisted. Plus, it might get her a discount.

“We’re here,” he said after a few more minutes of silent driving. They were in what appeared to be a rather small town, up a side street. She’d been here before, once or twice, but never noticed the florist’s with the big sign above it’s white-painted door saying ‘Tondc Flowers’. Sliding out of the car , Clarke noticed that in the window was another sign, handwritten in slanted cursive.

_‘Inquire inside for Weddings, Proms, Funeral’s etc.’_

There were also typed advertisements for other, related businesses around the bottom of the large window, and on the other side. An assortment of blues and whites. She recognised the tulips, but that was about it. Clarke had never really looked into flowers and their names. Obviously there were some that she was aware of. Tulips, roses, lilies. But she’d never been so much as given a bouquet.

She pushed the door open and, little to her surprise, there was a tinkling bell above the door that rang as she entered. She breathed deeply through her nose and her nostrils were flooded with an assortment of smells. There was a floral scent there, of course, but there was also the deeper, muskier scent of soil, and the wet earth. Looking around with the eyes of an artist, Clarke made her way slowly to the counter.

There was no one behind it, but she could see past it to a little corridor that must lead off to some kind of staff room. Bellamy had elected to wait out in the car for her, she hadn’t thought she’d be that long after all.

“Hello?” she called, although not that loudly.

“Just a minute!” came the reply from down the hall. The voice was low, but feminine. Clarke wasn’t sure what she expected this mysterious florist to look like. All she knew was that they were a friend of Lincoln’s. True to their word, a moment later the florist came out to the counter.

“Hello,” she greeted smoothly. She was roughly the same height as Clarke, with brunette hair tied back in scruffy braids, one with violet flowers woven in between, and bright eyes that lit up with her smile. There was a smudge of dirt on her left cheek and she smiled brightly at Clarke. “What can I help you with?”

“Uh, I need some flowers, well I need a lot of flowers,” Clarke said. It wasn’t the most put together thing she’d said, but she was slightly distracted by the very pretty florist over the dirt-covered counter. The florist snorted.

“Hence why you’re in a florist, I presume,” she smiled wider. “Are you getting married or having a party…?”

“No!” Clarke interrupted. “I’m an art student, I need flowers to paint and sketch and… various other things.”

“Oh!” the florist said, “Did you have a particular type of flower in mind then?”

“Not really, I was just gonna pick whichever I thought looked the nicest,” Clarke admitted sheepishly. The florist shook her head coming around to the outside of the counter.

“I thought art was about feelings and emotions. Did you not think about using flower language or something.” Honestly, Clarke hadn’t, but now the other girl said it, it didn’t seem like a half bad idea.

“Now you mention it…”

“Copyright Lexa Woods,” the florist laughed jokingly. So that was her name. Lexa. It was pretty. And pretty unusual, just like Clarke’s name. Her life seemed to be full of people with slightly odd names. “But seriously, if you need help choosing some specific flowers for messages, I can help. Or arrangements or anything.”

“That would be,” _totally amazing because you’re really cute and I want to spend more time with you,_ “really nice, thank you!” Clarke said, arms crossed around her sketchbook that she’d carried in from the car. Suddenly she felt like filling her life up with flowers might not be such a terrible thing after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Suddenly as I was writing this at 3 am my brain decided it should be a multi-chapter and what can you do. I don't know when it will be updated, but it probably will...


End file.
